Haruko's White Day
by Woozhing
Summary: White Day at Shohoku and Haruko Akagi spied chocolates in Rukawa's hand. Are they for her? Oneshot ruhana not ruharu. Sry Haruko fans.


Disclaimer: Fanfiction based on characters created by Takehiko Inoue in Slam Dunk.

_Written hastily for a friend who wanted some ruhana fic for White Day. Didn't turn up too badly I hope._

* * *

"So, did you receive any chocolates, Haruko?" Fujii asked with an almost wink at Matsui. It was March 14, White Day, when it was the boys' turn to give chocolates to the girls they favoured, and Haruko's two friends were trying to find out if Rukawa had given chocolates to her.

Haruko feigned ignorance by saying "I wasn't expecting any" but inwardly she couldn't help nursing a tiny hope that Rukawa would do the unexpected and present her with chocolates today. It would be heavenly if he would make it official that she is his girlfriend. Then she wouldn't mind all those screeching girls screaming and yelling his name during basketball practice. She was always afraid that one day, he would look up and fall in love with one of them.

NO! she shook her head vehemently surprising her two friends walking beside her. She stopped and giggled apologetically at them.  
"Are you alright, Haruko? You looked a bit flushed," asked Matsui.  
"Maybe I am feeling a bit hot. Why don't you two go ahead first? I'll just go and splash my face with some water."  
"Okay, see you later."

As she walked towards the girls' restroom, Haruko saw a familar tall figure in front of her, this figure had been imprinted in her brain ever since she first laid eyes on the dashing Rukawa Kaede. Where's he going in such a hurry, Haruko wondered, it's almost time for the first period. Then her eyes widen into big round saucers when she spied a square gold box with cherry pink velvet ribbons in his hand. Now Haruko knew this box all too well. It had been displayed in the window of the most exclusive confectionary in town and Haruko, as well as hundreds of girls, had gazed upon this box with naked desire in their eyes and drool in their mouths.

It contained six pieces of chocolate handmade by the most famous chocolatier in Japan. A delicate sprig of cherry blossom was painstakingly carved by hand on top of each piece and sprinkled lightly with the finest real gold dust. Each piece of chocolate also contained a freshly-picked, whole, seeded cherry. It was the ultimate White Day gift and was limited to only five hundred boxes. Every girl in Japan dreamt of receiving one.

Now incredibly it seemed that Rukawa had one in his possession. Haruko rubbed her eyes and looked again. It was still there, she was not dreaming. The coveted gold box with cherry pink ribbons was still in his right hand. It was true, the ice prince had actually went and paid an insane amount of money for a limited edition box of the most exclusive chocolates in Japan!

Haruko started to ventilate and hot tears rushed to her eyes. Could she dare to dream that it was for her? If not, then who is this girl? Who is the luckiest girl in the world? Who is Rukawa giving the chocolates to? Haruko had to find out! She rushed after Rukawa who was heading in the direction of the Shohoku gym.

When she reached the entrance to the gym, Rukawa had already gone inside and closed the doors. She cautiously slided open one of the doors just wide enough so she could peep in. At once she saw Rukawa standing with his back to her, holding the prized box of chocolates behind him. To the left of him, Haruko could see a boy with shiny red hair sitting crosslegged on the floor surrounded by orange balls. He was busy rubbing one with a dirty rag.

"Still not finished yet, doahou."  
Sakuragi Hanamichi looked up on hearing Rukawa's voice and gave him an aggrieved look.  
"Didn't you say you were coming in early to help me polish the balls? That Ryochan! Now that he's captain, he is starting to push me around. How dare he ask the tensai to polish all the balls?"

"You shouldn't have thrown them at your friends"  
"Well, they wouldn't stop laughing at me, the tensai!"  
"That was because you kept missing your shots."  
"Cos Ryochan wanted me to practise shooting three-pointers. You know I am not that good with long shots ... yet anyway. Just give the tensai time and I will be shooting them from all over the court."  
"Doahou," chided Rukawa but Haruko could not believe how tender his voice had become.

He went over and sat next to Hanamichi, took the gold box from behind him, put it on the floor and then slided it over to Hanamichi.  
"Something to cheer you up."  
"Huh?" Hanamichi looked at the box in surprise. He clumsily ripped the cherry pink velvet ribbons off much to Haruko's dismay and opened the box.  
"Why are you giving the tensai flowery chocolates, kitsune?" Hanamichi asked indignantly.

"Look closely doahou, they are sakura." (_Sakura = cherry blossom in Japanese_)  
"Ah, part of my name. Oh wow, they are all sparkly, how pretty!" (_Sakuragi = cherry tree in Japanese_)  
"Eat one!" ordered Rukawa commandingly and Haruko shivered at his manliness.  
Hanamichi put one of the precious handmade chocolates into his mouth and munched. "Mmmmm ... delicious. Oooh, it got a whole cherry in it. Here you have one."

Hanamichi took a chocolate and popped it into Rukawa's mouth. Haruko felt a silent growl coming out of her throat. It should have been her feeding her Rukawa not Hanamichi. Haruko felt embarrassed at feeling jealous at her friend but at the moment, she saw nothing wrong with the scene she had been witnessing.

In fact, she even felt relieved that it was Hanamichi who got the chocolates not some rival girl. Her heart swelled with even more love for Rukawa for trying to cheer Hanamichi up with such expensive chocolates. She was also deliriously happy that the two sworn enemies had somehow become friends at last. But unfortunately Haruko was about to have her world inverted upside down on this most romantic of days for girls in Japan - White Day.

"These chocolates are really good and so special with my name and everything. Thanks so much, kitsune." Hanamichi was munching another piece of chocolate happily and Haruko couldn't help feeling sacrilege at the careless way Hanamichi was treating the extremely expensive, rare and limited chocolates. He was even leaving chocolate stains around his mouth. Hanamichi still ate like a small boy.

"You dirtied your mouth," Rukawa commented impassively.  
"Oh really, I am the clumsy tensai," grinned Hanamichi cheekily. He was going to use the back of his hand to wipe his mouth but Rukawa stopped him by grabbing it.  
"No, let me," he mumbled wickedly as he leaned over and slowly licked clean the chocolate stains.  
"Mmmmmm...." Hanamichi groaned in ectasy with closed eyes.

They were rudely interruped by "Eeeeeeeeeee!" -- a piercing scream and loud thud as Haruko was knocked senseless against the door in a fainting fit.

* * *

_So sorry for treating Haruko so shabbily but otherwise the story won't fit. I think Rukawa hexed me again, I can't seem to write anything but ruhana._


End file.
